Act IV: Budding Blossom
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: The fourth and final act of my story "Fleur de L'Amour."  Please read Acts I, II and III before reading this one, or you will be thoroughly confused if you don't.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Maria Rainer had not meant to fall asleep the night that the man she loved was scheduled to come home.

In fact, she had meant to be awake when he came home, if only to see him walk in. To be sure of this, she'd set herself up in one of the guest rooms, because the window looked down to the front of the property. It granted a perfect birds-eye view to anybody coming or going. Maria had taken a comfortable chair in the room, set it right by the window, wrapped herself in a blanket and kept her silent vigil.

All the time, she was thinking of how she would tell Georg what she needed to tell him. How much she loved him. His confession had been perfect, beyond anything she could have dreamed of. Hers needed to be equally as special, just as special for him as it had been for her. It had to be extraordinary!

_This isn't a contest, _her conscience had reminded her. _He will be happy as long as he hears it from you. That's all that matters._

As usual, her conscience was right. So she'd resolved to not think about that until she saw him, and even then, just let it come naturally. _But with my outspoken nature, it might be shouted. _Lord knows, she'd wanted to shout all week! She missed him desperately.

Unfortunately, exhaustion had made a sneak attack, and she'd fallen asleep snuggled in the chair, her forehead leaning against the window pane. No car headlights roused her from sleep that night.

The next morning, Maria woke to distant cries. Disoriented, she unstuck her forehead from the glass pane and rubbed her eyes. _Where on earth am I? _Then, looking around, she remembered, and with a gasp, realized it was morning. "Oh, my goodness!"

Maria nearly tripped over the blanket she had wrapped herself in springing out of the chair and going for the door. In her nightgown and slippers she ran towards the source of the noise: the calls of the children for her.

"I'm here, I'm right here!" exclaimed, screeching to a halt outside of her own room; some of the children were in it, some were just outside.

"Fraulein! We thought you'd gone!" said a very relieved Brigitta, immediately hugging Maria, who looked shocked the children would think of that.

"You weren't in your room, and you didn't wake us up," explained Louisa. The little ones had come out of Maria's room and were now hugging her too.

"Oh, children, I'm sorry," said Maria, and immediately her mind thought of what she could tell the children. "I had . . . I was reading a book, last night, in another room, and accidently fell asleep without meaning to. What time is it?"

"It's nine-thirty, Fraulein," said Frederich, always eager provide an answer when he knew one.

Maria slapped her palm to her head. "Oh, just my luck! I'm so sorry, children." She noticed that all of the children, were still in their pajamas. "Well, let's get you all dressed and then I'll explain to Frau Schmidt why I've made you all so late."

A little while later, Maria was leading the children down the stairs when Marta tugged on her hand. "Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"How long should we let Father oversleep, then?"

Maria at first did not comprehend, then remembered that she had slept through Georg coming home! The previous night, she and Max had told the children that Georg would not be home until late at night, and would want to some time to sleep a little more after a long car ride. So the children were under the strictest orders not to disturb him until he was awake. He was home . . . now she wouldn't have a moment alone with him until the evening, most likely . . . well, at least it gave her more time to calm the butterflies that were beginning to jitterbug in her stomach.

To answer Marta's question, Maria answered, "We will let him sleep for as long as he wants, Marta. He'll come down when he's ready. We just have to be patient."

"_We_, Fraulein Maria?" asked Liesl, with a mischevious smile.

Maria flushed a little, and immediately hurried the children into the dining room, where Frau Schmidt was setting up the breakfast plates. She greeted them with a smile; Maria wondered if she was imagining things, but the smile seemed almost forced. "Ah, there you all are!"

"Frau Schmidt, this is all my fault, I can't believe I overslept –" began Maria hurriedly, but Frau Schmidt held up a hand.

"It's quite all right, Fraulein, the breakfast is still hot. Come, children, let's settle in." As the children all took their seats, she approached Maria. "Could I have a private word with you?"

Feeling a sudden sense of unease, Maria nodded and the two women left the dining room. Frau Schmidt led her out of earshot of the children, turned to face Maria but didn't seem to find the words.

Maria was beginning to feel the unease in her chest rising. "Frau Schmidt? Is there something wrong?"

Frau Schmidt sighed and spoke, as if each word took an effort. "As you know, Franz and I are up quite early in the mornings. He went out to the garage in order to check on Captain Von Trapp's car and get anything he forgot to bring in. When Franz arrived, his car was not there."

Maria's heart seemed to stop for a moment. "I see . . . then the Captain is . . . not here?" she asked in a small voice.

Frau Schmidt shook her head. "I went to his bedroom to confirm."

He wasn't home . . . when he said he would be home by now . . . "Do you know anything else, Frau Schmidt? I mean, have you received any word at all? Any message about a delay?"

The older woman sighed and shook her head again. "I would have told you if I had, my dear. After I discovered the Captain was not home, I immediately called the hotel he was staying at in Vienna – he'd left me the number in case of an emergency. But when I called there was no connection. The phone line is down."

Now Maria was beginning to feel her unease be replaced with alarm. "What do you mean, the phone line is down?"

"Well, I don't know for sure but I have a pretty good theory. Yesterday morning, I got a call from my cousin, who works in Vienna. She happened to mention that a very big storm was headed to Vienna for that night. It would certainly explain why the phone lines in Vienna are down."

Maria nodded slowly, one bit of the mystery solved, but not the one she most cared about. "What about Ge – the Captain?"

"My best guess is that he stayed in Vienna last night in order to avoid driving home in a dangerous storm. He's a logical man, and that would be the logical thing to do."

Maria allowed herself to be a little relieved by this information, but all the same, she longed to know the facts, not theories. Knowing she would not get them until the phone lines were up again, Maria decided to do what Georg would do: keep calm, show strength, do everything possible at the moment, and keep an eye out for answers.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Maria asked, "Is Max awake yet?"

"I don't think so, dear."

"Well, Frau Schmidt, could you wake him up and fill him in on what's happened? And let me know the _moment _we're able to connect to Vienna?"

"Of course." And with that, Frau Schmidt headed up the stairs towards Max's room.

Maria walked slowly back into the dining room, trying to convince herself that everything was all right, Georg was safe in Vienna, and was probably on his way home right now . . . she had to believe that. How else could she tell the children their father wasn't home yet?

_Oh, Lord, give me strength, _she prayed silently as she entered the dining room to greet the seven children.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominik came down the elegant marble staircase carrying his small portmanteau and a satchel on his back. Coming out from her drawing room was Elsa Schraeder, dressed elegantly, as always, but in a more relaxed way. After all, she was in her own home and was not playing hostess. Both spotted each other and met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Elsa, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality," said Dominik, giving her a small bow. "It would have been suicide for me to have traveled in that storm."

"Yes, I don't think anybody expected that storm to be as powerful as it was," replied Elsa, shaking her head. "It's only lucky that I called off the party early just in time for everyone to get home safely."

"Yes, it sure is," said Dominik, looking out the windows. "But now, at least, the sky has cleared and the sun is out."

"Thank goodness," said Elsa. "Well, I must say that you deserve every word of praise I've heard from your sister; you indeed play beautifully."

"Well, thank you, Baroness," said Dominik, blushing slightly as he always did when complimented by anybody. "And thank you also for having your chauffer take me to the train station, sparing me a rather muddy walk, I imagine."

"It's the least I can do," said Elsa. "By the way, how is your sister? Have you heard from her recently?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I called her on her birthday last week and got a letter two days later."

Elsa noticed the smile playing on Dominik's lips and her curiosity about a certain topic peaked. "And?"

Dominik got the hint. "Well, let's just say someone got their first kiss and learned a man loved her."

Elsa exclaimed with joy and clapped her hands together. "I knew it was only a matter of time! Thank goodness! They're perfect for each other."

Dominik nodded. "I've only seen them together once, but that time included dancing. Isn't it so obvious when they do that?" Elsa had already told Dominik her side of the story in the entire situation when she had learned exactly who this talented pianist was.

In response to his statement, Elsa nodded. "She will be good for him, so good for him. He's been lonely for too long."

Dominik smiled. "In a way, she has been too. Though she never complained, it was easy to see she stuck out at the Abbey. Growing up, we only had each other after her parents died and my parents retreated into their money and bad habits. And it's a relief for me to know that she has people who love her, a real home, since I'm gone a lot of the time."

Elsa smiled in understanding. After a moment of silence, Dominik readjusted the satchel on his back and said, "Well, I should be going. Don't want to miss my train." He took her hand again. "Thank you again. I will let you know next time I am in town, in case you're having another party."

"My dear, I would throw a party just so I could pay you to play," said Elsa, and both laughed.

After he walked out the front door, Elsa looked at the door for a moment, sighed, and walked back into the drawing room thinking, _If I were twenty years younger, my goodness . . ._

* * *

><p>Alexander, Elsa's chauffer, was a thirty-something, good-natured man and was extremely generous with taking Dominik to the train station. The two had already struck up a friendly conversation when he had cleared the driveway and gate of Elsa's mansion.<p>

But they had not been driving for more than a few minutes when a sight on the side of the road made both men stop talking.

"What is that shape up there?" asked Dominik, pointing to a dark lump some yards from the road but still visible.

Alexander squinted over the steering wheel. "It looks like . . . a car."

"Well, a car shouldn't be there," said Dominik. "Let's pull over and see if anyone's in trouble."

Alexander heartily agreed, and pulled the car over on the side of the road, close to the shape that was indeed a car. The two men got out and walked on the damp grass towards it.

"No one inside," said Dominik, peering in. "But this car's obviously not here by choice."

"Yes, see the tire treads in the mud and grass?" said Alexander, indicating the swerving marks. Not only was he a chauffer, but had been trained as a car mechanic. "Highly unlikely this car pulled at a slow pace. Looks like something made the driver turn sharply off the road, lost control, until a tree stopped them. I've got to hand it to the driver, though," continued Alexander, looking at the spot where the front left corner of the car was indented by the tree, "this crash could have been a lot worse. Must be a good driver, it won't take long to repair the car."

"Only one problem," said Dominik, pointing to the empty driver's seat. "Where is the driver? Obviously he survived."

"Of course," said Alexander, beginning to move away from the car and looking around. "This kind of crash wouldn't be fatal to anyone driving. But it sure did rain all night, so I'm going to take a look around."

Dominik nodded and looked more closely inside the car. He couldn't see anything left behind, so he thought he would check the trunk. Opening it, he found more. A few suitcases, and some wrapped parcels, looked like presents. He was about to take a closer look when Alexander's voice reached his ears, sounding urgent and shocked. "Dominik! Come here!"

The younger man quickly made his way towards the sound of Alexander's voice. He found the older man crouching in front of a tree, and Dominik could see a pair of outstretched legs. Alexander looked at Dominik, terrified. "I know this man. He's stayed at the house quite a few times."

"What?" asked Dominik, coming around the tree to get a look at the slumped figure against the tree. He stopped in horror when he saw the man's face.

"Oh, dear God, no…" he murmured, and immediately fell to his knees. Reaching out, he grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him a little. "Captain? Captain, wake up now, come on! _Captain!"_

He was breathing, his heart was beating, Dominik discovered, and a wave of relief washed over him. But he had a nasty bruise and small cut on his forehead, his clothes had mud on them, and he was soaked to the bone. _How long has he been out here?_

The Captain was beginning to stir now, groaning a bit at the contact. "Captain, time to wake up!" Dominik lightly slapped his face but immediately withdrew his hand in even more terror. His skin was burning up.

Turning to Alexander, he said, "He's sick, we've got to get him back to the house and dry right away. Here, help me!"

Alexander, a big man, was a great help to lanky Dominik, and both men managed to wrap an arm of the nearly unconscious man around their shoulder, and get him up. They more dragged him than anything, for Georg walked slowly. He was between consciousness and unconsciousness, the fever disorienting him. He kept murmuring and trying to open his eyes fully but he was weak.

_Dear God, please save him, _prayed Dominik as he and Alexander got him into the car. _Don't take him away from his family, from my sister . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Keep the faith, my readers; at least he was found by a friend. And btw, 84 reviews for the third act? I can't thank you all enough!_


	3. Chapter 3

The private drawing room of Elsa Schraeder had every appearance of springtime. One might not have expected that from a wealthy, salon-loving and party hosting Baroness, but there was more to Elsa than met the eye. Spring had always been her favorite season, and she hated winter with a passion. So she had decorated her personal rooms with the colors of the most redeeming season. The colors were light and pastel, and fresh flowers were always kept in the room, as well as in other areas of the house.

To Elsa, this room was the only place she could seek any kind of solace now. She and Dominik were now waiting in that room anxiously. The events of the morning had more than rattled them, and they had not yet managed to relax even now, well into the afternoon. Dominik was playing a gentle tune on the grand piano, in an attempt to relax himself, and Elsa was grateful for the soothing sounds to add to the soothing sights.

But it was very hard to forget the sight she had seen that morning.

About ten minutes after she had bidden good-bye to Dominik, the front door bell had rung somewhat urgently. A moment later, her butler had rushed into the room she had been sitting in with a horrified look on his face. Now completely confused and concerned, Elsa had hurried behind him to the front hall.

In no way was she prepared for the sight that met her eyes: Dominik and Alexander, supporting a soaking wet, muddy, bleeding, and nearly unconscious Georg Von Trapp. It was a miracle she had not screamed or fainted, and she would forever thank God for the presence of mind and authority He gave her in those moments. After a moment of shock, she had taken charge, making sure that Georg was attended to.

The first order Elsa gave was for Alexander to drive out and find her doctor, Herr Kramer – she had discovered that morning that the telephone lines were down. In the meantime, she was extremely grateful for the presence of Frau Katz, her housekeeper, for two reasons: one, she could stay calm through the worst disasters, and two, had training as a nurse. Leaving Georg in her care had been the right decision. She'd immediately helped change him into dry clothes and get under warm blankets, safely tucked in his bed. His fever was high, and she was now in the process of doing everything she could to bring it down.

Finally, after hours, Alexander had brought Dr. Kramer to the house. He had been on the other side of town, helping in a difficult delivery. Now Elsa and Dominik were waiting for him to come down and give the diagnosis.

Three minutes after the clock had chimed four times, Elsa had shushed Dominik's playing by the sounds of two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Both immediately rose as Dr. Kramer and Frau Katz came into the room.

The somber looks on their faces did nothing good for either of them.

"Well, doctor? How is he?" asked Elsa, suddenly feeling as nervous as a schoolgirl.

Dr. Kramer sighed heavily before he began. "Well, that car crash was thankfully not nearly as fatal as it could have been. The only injuries I found from that was a cut on the left side of his forehead. Thankfully, it's relatively shallow and doesn't require stitches. Also, I believe he suffered from a mild concussion from the crash, but no permanent damage."

"Well, that's a relief," said Elsa, placing a hand to her chest.

But Dominik noted how somber the two both looked still. "But?"

Dr. Kramer sighed again. "From what Alexander told me, it appears he was out, exposed to the storm, for a long period of time and got soaked to the bone. That's how he caught this fever. I'm grateful he was brought here and tended to as fast as he could but . . . his fever is still very high, so high he barely is hanging on to consciousness."

Both the eyes of Elsa and Dominik widened in terror. But there was more.

"I'm making this patient a top priority, but I will need some help. He will need constant supervision to keep an eye on any change in his condition, because any change, no matter how small, could turn the tide for better or for worse."

"Of course," said Elsa, with barely any voice. "He . . . he will be all right, right?"

Dr. Kramer had been her physician for years, and he couldn't lie to her. With a look of apologetic compassion, he said as gently as he could, "I wish I could say so with certainty, but while his condition is this unstable and uncertain . . . I can't."

Elsa all but collapsed into a sitting position on the sofa. Dominik, after running his palm down his face, said, "Well, we appreciate all we're doing doctor. And we'll follow any orders you give."

Dr. Kramer gave a small smile and inclined his head.

At that moment, the butler came into the room and addressed his mistress. "Baroness, the phone connections are back up."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Elsa, eager for any piece of good news.

"Yes," said Dr. Kramer, putting his coat back on. "Well, I must head back to my office, I have a few appointments. I will come back this evening to check on him. In the meantime, I am grateful for the presence of Frau Katz," he inclined his head towards her, "and trust her opinion in my absence."

After he had left, Frau Katz – a firm but kind woman of about fifty – went to her mistress and said, "I'll take the first shift, madam," and left to her task.

Dominik and Elsa were left speechless and scared, and even the lovely room offered no calm. Dominik couldn't even bring himself to play; all he could think of was his sister, and the heartbreak she was soon to feel.

Elsa seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She breathed more to herself than Dominik: "What in the world am I going to tell his family? Tell _her_?"

* * *

><p>When Maria had told her employer that his middle daughter "notices everything," she had said the complete truth. Insightful Brigitta could see that something was not quite right in her home this day their father was supposed to be home.<p>

First of all, the absence of their father was causing everyone uneasiness. The adults tried to put on a good, reassuring face for her and the other children. On the little ones, it seemed to work, but the rest of the children, especially her, knew they were worried too. Uncle Max's usual cheeriness seemed somewhat forced, and Fraulein Maria always had a distant and anxious look in her eyes, as if every nerve in her body were waiting for something to sound, to appear, to happen.

The absence of their father was enough reason to worry. He was supposed to have returned the previous night, when everyone had been sleeping. But now it was the late afternoon, and he was still gone.

What's more, Frederich had brought in the paper their father usually read in the morning and showed it to his siblings. One of the biggest articles was about a record-breaking thunderstorm that had blown through Vienna the night their father was supposed to come home. It had damaged most of the telephone lines, and Brigitta had learned from Frau Schmidt that none of her calls to Vienna were coming through.

This certainly explained why the adults looked so worried when they thought the children weren't looking and didn't notice. But Brigitta noticed. She noticed everything.

All day, everybody waited. For news, for an arrival, for anything. All Brigitta could do was try to be patient, and help Liesl distract the little ones. Otherwise, they would just pester Fraulein Maria with questions of their father and when he was coming home. That would just bring more pain into their Fraulein's eyes, knowing she couldn't give them a sure answer.

Now, the children were in the process of washing and dressing for dinner, silently for once. All they would do was speculate where their father was, and all were deathly afraid of speaking the worst. Brigitta especially was feeling restless. She needed to stretch her legs.

"I'm going to walk a bit before dinner," she said, in what she hoped was a casual tone to her two sisters in the room. Liesl was, as usual, at the window seat, and Louisa was brushing out her long hair rather roughly. Both nodded and made noises to show they heard her.

Brigitta wasted no time and started down the hall towards the staircase. But a sight down in the front hall over the bannister made her steps slow radically. Frau Schmidt was almost running to the parlor from the kitchen, her face lit up in some kind of excitement, good or bad Brigitta didn't know. She was too far away.

A moment later, she was rushing back to the place she came from, followed closely by Uncle Max and Fraulein Maria. They seemed to have caught the excitement exuding from Frau Schmidt.

Brigitta quietly but quickly came down the stairs. Still as quietly as she could, she followed the new and distant sound of Uncle Max's voice. It sounded like he was having a telephone conversation. Telephone . . . the phone lines in Vienna must be back up! That meant news about Father!

The excitement Brigitta had seen in the three adults seemed to latch onto her heart, and she hurried towards the sound of Uncle Max's voice.

But before she could get close enough to make out what Uncle Max was saying, Brigitta realized she didn't have anywhere good to hide if she got closer. If only she had inheritied Louisa's natural talent for being sneaky! She would just have to look harder now, wouldn't she?

As she thought of possibilities, the sound of a pair of footsteps approaching made her retreat behind some nearby curtains. Brigitta assumed those steps to be Uncle Max and Fraulein Maria, so once they were a safe distance away she emerged from her hiding place and followed them.

The two adults had hurriedly made their way back into the parlor, where they had been sitting. Max had been leading the way, and Maria following anxiously behind him, completely silent. When Fraulein Maria grabbed at the door on her way in to shut it, the door didn't close all the way, just bounced off the doorframe.

_Good, _thought Brigitta. _I'll be able to hear better._ The guilt she felt over eavesdropping on a conversation not meant for her was overpowered by her desire to hear news of her father. And why should she not find out? Brigitta and her siblings were in just as much anxiety about his fate as Uncle Max and Fraulein Maria.

So, as quiet as she could be, the ten-year-old crept up to the nearly open door and peeked in, listening.

Uncle Max and Fraulein Maria were sitting on the sofa facing each other. With the angle the sofa was placed, Brigitta could only see Uncle Max's face; Fraulein Maria's was turned away from hers. Brigitta knew she was only ten and didn't have much experience, but she knew the look on Uncle Max's face as he looked at Fraulein Maria, trying to find the right words. It was the same look her grandmother had worn when telling her siblings that their mother had contracted the scarlet fever.

That comparison immediately sent a wave of ice cold fear through her. So much so that Brigitta only heard snatches of what Uncle Max was saying, as if she were drowning and her head was bobbing up and down, above and into the water.

"Car crash . . . soaking rain . . . all night . . . found just in time . . . high fever . . . condition unstable . . . doctor makes no promises . . ."

Brigitta couldn't listen anymore. She felt as if she'd been struck in the face. The ten-year-old backed away from the doorway and leaned against the wall beside it. Slowly, she slid down onto the floor, too in shock to do anything else. This couldn't be true . . . this couldn't be happening . . .

She didn't know how much time had passed as she sat there like that when something broke the silence. Hurried footsteps, the door flying open from being pushed (Brigitta threw out her hand to keep the wooden door from hitting her), and the sound of someone rushing towards the back terrace. Peeking around the door, Brigitta saw the retreating figure of Fraulein Maria, a hand over her mouth, rushing out of the back door.

Brigitta peeked into the parlor to see Max in his same position on the couch, leaning forward and covering his face with his hands. Even more scared and acting on impulse, Brigitta ran in the direction Fraulein Maria had gone, exiting out onto the veranda.

Fraulein Maria had not gone far; she was leaning against the stone gate of the veranda, looking out at the lake. But when Brigitta stopped beside her governess and saw her face, she could see that her Fraulein was not really seeing what was in front of her. No tears were on her face or in her eyes – she must be in shock, too.

Brigitta made her presence known to her governess by covering one of her hands that were gripping the stone railing. Fraulein Maria jumped and seemed terrified to see ten-year-old Brigitta standing there.

Thankfully, Brigitta noticed everything and therefore it was easier for her to understand. "It's all right, Fraulein," she said, her hazel-gray eyes looking up into bright blue eyes. "I heard Uncle Max."

For a moment, relief crossed over Fraulein Maria's face. Absently, she stroked the ten-year-old's beautiful, thick dark hair. Just like her father's. "Don't worry," said Fraulein Maria, her voice trying to be calm and optimistic, though her eyes betrayed her own terror. "Your father is very strong. He would never forgive himself if he left you and your siblings like this after . . . everything."

Brigitta could feel her governess's hand, still in her hair, begin to tremble a little. She let her Fraulein continue.

"You know he loves you all very much; I know how much you love him."

Brigitta just couldn't stop the words, though they came out gently. "You love him, too, don't you? I know he loves you."

For the first time since she'd known her, Brigitta saw tears well in Fraulein Maria's eyes. After a long moment of silence, Fraulein Maria replied in a weak voice but meaning it. "Yes, sweetheart. I love your father very much. I only wish I hadn't been the last to find out."

Wordlessly, the woman and the girl embraced each other tightly, hanging on to each other for courage as they fought back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

If anybody had thought Maria would get any sleep, they didn't know her at all. Instead, she sat in the chair by her window, absently stroking the drapes and looking out at the pitch-black night. The clouds covered the sky, so no nocturnal lights lit the grounds. So unlike the night of her birthday . . . the last time she had seen him . . .

Would she ever see him again?

_Don't think like that. Don't go there. You'll never be able to be strong for the children if you do. Keep holding on._

She had not cried yet. She couldn't bring herself to do that yet. That would mean she had either given up or was at the breaking point. Maria knew she would probably break down eventually, but to do that with the children so near? Over her dead body.

Telling the children about their father was the hardest thing she'd ever done. How she managed to do it without getting teary, she'd never know. Small mercies, thank God.

What was the best way to tell a person devastating news? After many years, Maria had come to the conclusion that it didn't matter. However it was told, the message was the same, always there, and that's all she – or anybody – would hear in the end. The person who came up with the phrase "Don't shoot the messenger" had been very wise, indeed.

Personal experience had taught her that . . .

"_Ria!" came Dominik's voice from his room. Maria rushed out of the bathroom, her hands still wet from washing, and ran into Dominik's room. He was at the window, looking out onto the front garden path. "I see your mother."_

_ Maria's spirits went from low to high in an instant. It had been three days since she'd been home. Dominik's parents were out of town, and his governess, Fraulein Isobel, was a kindly woman who liked Maria, so she was allowed to stay in the red brick mansion with her brother. Her mother coming here surely meant it was time to come home!_

_ The eight-year-old little girl practically flew out of the room, down the stairs, through the front door and straight into her mother's open arms._

_ "Mama!" she cried, wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck._

_ "Hello, schatzi," said her mother, hugging her just as tightly, but her voice was tired. Pulling back to look at her, Maria saw that her mother's face looked tired as well, and a little sad._

_ "Is Papa all better now?" the little girl asked innocently._

_ The mother bit her lip and looked sadly at her daughter. "No, Maria . . . He's very, very sick, much worse than the doctor thought."_

_ "But he will get better right?"_

_ A pause. "I don't know."_

_ Maria's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Mama, no…"_

_ "I know, schatzi, I know." The mother embraced the daughter tightly, choking back her own tears. "I'm here to take you to see him before the doctor says you can't."_

_ "Why wouldn't he let me?" asked Maria indignantly._

_ "So you won't get sick, too."_

_ Maria nodded, but still felt sad. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder as her mother told Fraulein Isobel where they were going. Her mother carried her all the way to their small cottage . . . _

Maria was brought back to the present day by the sound of knocking on her door. "Come in," she called, getting up from the chair.

The door opened to reveal all seven of the Von Trapp children. One look at each of their faces told Maria exactly what was going on. She gave a gentle smile said, "Come here and keep me company."

Immediately, the seven of them gathered on and in the bed and Maria followed. The little ones snuggled against her, holding on to her for support.

Louisa was the one who spoke first. "I feel so helpless, I hate it. Just like when Mother was sick. All we could do was wait."

"We couldn't even _see _her," said Frederich, a distant look coming into his eyes as he remembered. "It was to prevent us from getting sick, and we understood, but still…"

"Thinking back now," said Liesl, "I think the waiting is the worst part of all. The not knowing, whether good or bad. You start to wish for anything, not just something good, just so you know."

Maria nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling exactly. When my own parents were ill, I was not allowed to see them in order I might not catch anything. I couldn't even stay in our small cottage. So many times I wanted to run back there, but I knew it would upset everyone."

The children gathered a little closer to her. They had known her family history early on in their relationship with their governess. When they had met her, they were grieving over their mother's death just as much as their father. The fact that Fraulein Maria not only allowed them to be children, teach them music, and gave them unconditional love, but also completely understood their pain – well, it would be impossible for them _not _to love her back.

"What can we do now?" asked Brigitta, who for once did not know the answer.

"Keep holding on," replied Maria. "When ever something is out of our hands, we must turn to our hearts: hope for the best, pray to our Father, and remember love."

"Remember love?" inquired Gretl.

Maria gave a small smile. "Love is forever. Once it starts, it can't be destroyed. Changed, but not gone. Not even death conquers love. Your mother, my parents, though they are not alive anymore, they are still with us, watching over us, loving us. Love never dies."

The children found great comfort in this message. A few moments of prayerful silence fell on the eight people.

"Fraulein Maria?" asked Marta from Maria's left.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You won't ever leave us, will you?"

Maria looked at all seven of the children, and was finally able to give the answer she had always wanted to give them. "Whatever happens, I don't plan to go anywhere. I love each and every one of you with all my heart."

And from that moment on, only blood prevented Maria from being the mother of these children.

* * *

><p>The seven Von Trapp children and Maria came downstairs for breakfast together, holding hands. The governess had barely gotten all seven of them seated when Max – who had taken to getting up earlier since Georg had been gone – came in hurriedly.<p>

"Telephone call from Vienna," he said, and Maria immediately sprang up and followed Max out of the dining room. The children followed at a distance as well, whether they were supposed to or not. They all stopped outside the small room where the telephone was kept, watching and listening through the open doorway.

After Max talking on the phone for a few moments, he handed the receiver to a trembling Maria, who took it and placed it to her face.

"Hello? . . . Elsa, I can't tell you what a relief it is to know he's with you, how is he? . . . All right . . . I see . . . What? . . . Are you sure? . . . _I _should?"

Maria's voice and expression had gone from apprehensive, to scared, to shocked as she looked at the children and Max. Then both changed slowly into resolution and strength. "Of course I will. I'll let you know what time my train comes in as soon as I get the ticket. Thank you, Elsa."

With that, she hung up the phone. The children didn't know what had just been decided, but Max seemed to. "You need to go."

Maria nodded. "As soon as possible. Today. Who do I call to book a train ticket?"

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Maria was all packed and ready with a one-way train ticket to Vienna. The Baroness's personal chauffer was going to pick her up from the station and go straight to Elsa's mansion. Not knowing how long she would have to be there, Maria packed a week's worth of clothing to be safe.<p>

Coming down the stairs, a lump rose in her throat as she saw the seven children and Frau Schmidt waiting to see her off.

The older woman immediately wrapped Maria in a tight hug. "I'll take good care of them, Maria. Don't worry about us."

"Thank you so much, Frau Schmidt," replied Maria, finding comfort in the wise woman.

Pulling away, Maria caught sight of Max waiting by the front door. He would drive her to the train station.

Determined not to cry, Maria faced the seven children who were all looking at her with the same pleading expression in their eyes. Silently, she knew they were asking her, not to stay, but to bring their father back to them.

No words were adequate, so no words were spoken as Maria embraced her children, first all at once then one by one. By then end all seven children were crying, and it took all of Maria's strength to not let her tears fall. Before leaving the house, Maria whispered, "Remember: God is always listening, and love never dies."

Driving to the train station did not take long, but it gave Max a chance to find out what had changed that required Maria to go to Georg.

When Max asked, Maria answered, "His condition hasn't changed, except for one thing . . . he's started to call for me when his fever's really bad."

Max, who knew the station much better than Maria, kindly escorted her to the appropriate platform. He wrapped her in a comforting hug before she boarded and whispered, "I have complete faith in you, Maria. My friend loves you with all of his heart. No one is more capable of healing him now than you – after all, you've saved him in every other way. This is just one more."


	5. Chapter 5

When Uncle Max came back from the train station, the children knew exactly what they all needed to do, not only for their father and Fraulein Maria, but for themselves.

Half an hour later, Max was dropping them off at their destination. They'd asked for an hour or two, and he was more than happy to give it to them. He, in the meantime, would be going to the Bristol Hotel to listen to the music. This was _his_ form of comfort.

As Liesl waited with her brothers and sisters outside of the gate, she bent down and made sure the little ones' hankerchiefs were tied properly. She felt extremely grateful that Fraulein Maria had once told her that women must have their heads covered when inside a church – at least, Catholic churches. True, they had not been wearing coverings when they had visited Maria at the Abbey, but now they were better informed and had come here for a different reason.

At the sound of the bell, a short nun with a kindly face came and gave a smile at the sight of the children. The Reverend Mother had told her about their visit. "Yes, my children?"

"Hello, sister," said Liesl, speaking for the others, being the oldest. "My name is Liesl Von Trapp, and these are my brothers and sisters."

"I'm Sister Margaretta," said the sister, smiling kindly at them but not without worry stirring in her heart. Children shouldn't look this sad. "How is our Maria? Though she is no longer a postulant, we still miss her."

"She is all right," said Liesl. "We are wondering, may we speak to the Reverend Mother? We wouldn't unless we . . . felt we needed to."

Something was clearly wrong, Sister Margaretta could see that. Of all of the sisters at Nonberg Abbey, Maria had been closest to Sister Margaretta – aside from the Reverend Mother. Besides the fact that Sister Margaretta was the mistress of the postulants, she was also an uncommonly kind woman who could understand Maria better than most of the sisters, and always tried to understand her side in situations. These children meant a lot to Maria, and they clearly were not in a good place.

"Come in, children," said Sister Margaretta, opening the gate for them. "Follow me."

Sister Margaretta led them through the Abbey to the Reverend Mother's office. She knew the wise woman would be in; she always was just before evening mass. Looking behind her, she saw that all seven children were holding hands, as if for support.

Arriving at the Reverend Mother's office, she stopped, turned to the children and said, "Wait here for a moment." The children obeyed, and Sister Margaretta knocked.

"Ave," came the familiar voice from inside the room, and Sister Margaretta let herself in.

She found the Reverend Mother, not sitting at her desk where she usually was, but looking out of the golden stained-glass window. She always did this when in a reflective mood.

"Yes, Sister Margaretta?" she asked without turning.

"The Von Trapp children are here by themselves, Reverend Mother."

This made the older woman turn around, immediately hearing in both the words and tone of Sister Margaretta's voice. "Has something happened, Sister?"

The younger nun shrugged helplessly. "They are only asking if they can see you, but something has clearly happened. One can tell in each of their faces."

"Send them in," said the Reverend Mother, moving to sit behind her desk. Seeing the seven Von Trapp children come in, the Reverend Mother could see that something clearly was wrong. All eyes were downcast, and the faces were somber.

"Good evening, Reverend Mother," said Liesl politely, her hands around each of the youngest girls. "I'm sorry for disturbing you –"

"No, this is no disturbance, this is a pleasure, my children," said the Reverend Mother in that kind voice she had used before with the children. "What might I do for you?"

"Well . . . we were just wondering . . ." Liesl seemed to struggle for words, or became nervous about her request. "Is there a place we might pray for a while? Until our Uncle Max comes to pick us up?"

The request surprised the Reverend Mother, but not as much as the fact that they were alone. "Has something happened, my children?"

Liesl took a deep breath, hugging her sisters to her for support, before telling the Reverend Mother what had happened to their father, and why Fraulein Maria was not with them now. She listened in patience, growing more sad with each word. The loss of one parent was bad enough; now these poor children faced the possibility of losing their father.

As for Fraulein Maria, the young woman she loved as a daughter, there was no doubt in the Reverend Mother's mind that Maria had realized her love for this man. Why else would she travel to Vienna to see Georg? Hearing these children speak of their governess, it was also obvious to the Reverend Mother that Maria had become much more than a governess in their eyes.

At last, dear Maria had found her place in the world, but would that be torn apart now?

The Reverend Mother focused on the present, and looked at these seven, scared, sad children. Marta, one hand clutching Liesl's skirt, spoke timidly. "R-reverend Mother?"

The Reverend Mother offered a kind smile to assuage the child's fear. "Yes, my child?"

"What did Jesus do when he was scared?"

"Marta, I don't think Jesus ever _was_ scared," said Frederich, gentle more than scolding.

"On the contrary, young man," said the Reverend Mother, in the same tone the fourteen-year-old had just used, "Jesus got scared just like any other human being."

"Really?" asked the Gretl, her eyes wide and her cheeks like round apples.

"Yes," answered the Reverend Mother, folding her hands in front of her on the desk. "Though our Savior is the only Son of God, He was born a man, a human man, and had all of the emotions us humans have, including fear. There is no shame in that – what matters is that we overcome that fear, instead of letting it control us, leading us to feel emotions much worse."

The children listened, fascinated. Growing up, they had not had much of a religious education, especially after their mother had died. It wasn't until Fraulein Maria had come into their lives that religion had taken hold in their lives, from that first prayer at her first supper with them. They'd been to Sunday mass several times since, but they still had much to learn.

"So . . . what did Jesus do when he was frightened?" Marta repeated her question.

The Reverend Mother looked at each child as she replied. "The night before our Lord died, just before he was arrested, he and his disciples were resting in a garden called Gethsemane, after sharing the Passover meal. Jesus walked a little ways from his disciples, and prayed to His Father. He knew He was soon to die, knew it had to be done and would do it, but that didn't mean He wasn't frightened. Also, Jesus asked His disciples to stay awake with Him and keep Him company, so He would not feel alone."

All seven of the children listened and found comfort in the fact that even the Son of God was allowed to be afraid.

"Of course you are welcome to pray here, my children," said the Reverend Mother, happy to see how comforted the children seemed to be by this knowledge. Just then, the vesper bells began to ring. This gave the Reverend Mother an idea, and she rose from her seat. "The evening mass is about to begin. You are more than welcome to join us. It will be done by the time your uncle comes back for you, so you will not be late. Would that be all right?"

Liesl looked at her brothers and sisters, who showed no objection, so she said, "We would be honored, Reverend Mother."

Moments later, the Reverend Mother was leading the seven Von Trapp children down the corridors of the Abbey towards the main church. The other nuns gazed curiously but kindly on these children, clearly guests of the Reverend Mother. Sister Margaretta smiled at them. The children, especially the smallest ones, couldn't help but look at their lovely surroundings: stained-glass windows catching the setting sunrays, magnificent stonework and carvings, frescos of our Savior, the Blessed Mother, the saints and the apostles. Though this trip to church was not the first to any of them, it never failed to leave them awestruck.

The Reverend Mother showed them into a pew near the front, before stepping up to her seat near the altar.

The seven children knelt forward in prayer, and soon the sounds of the nuns singing the Latin hymns soothed them in a way they never thought possible. Very easily they were able to enter a world of security and peace as they prayed for their beloved father . . .

* * *

><p>Maria barely noticed the other three people who occupied her compartment on the train to Vienna. She also did not noticed that the sun had set and the sky was becoming ever darker. She sat with her forehead against the dirty glass of the window, seeing nothing but the memory that was flashing before her eyes . . .<p>

_"Promise me, my little edelweiss, that you will be a good girl."_

_ "Yes, Papa." The eight-year-old could barely speak through her tears. Her father's face was so hot._

_ "And remember, I'll always love you, even if I go far away."_

_ "Papa…" The father hugged his daughter, his only child, one last time, tightly._

_ Again, the mother carried the daughter all the way back. She, too, hugged her little daughter – that looked so much like her – very tightly._

_ "I have to go back to your father now."_

_ "When can I come home? When will you come back for me?"_

_ Her mother didn't answer. The deepest part of her heart knew already, and couldn't deny it. "If ever you feel lost or lonely, God is always listening, schatzi. And like Papa, I'll always love you."_

_ The daughter watched the mother walk out of sight from her brother's bedroom window, palm against the glass, tears streaming down her face._

_ She never saw her parents alive again._

The sound of the train screeching to a halt brought Maria – mercifully – back to reality. Knowing this was her stop, she brushed the lone tear on her cheek away, picked up her small suitcase, and got off with the rest of the passengers.

Following the signs to the parking lot, Maria looked for the chauffer Elsa had described. Instead, her eyes fell on a much more familiar figure.

So the tear ducts opened a little more.

Dominik stopped leaning against the car and hurried towards his sister, who looked worse than he'd seen her in fourteen years.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said brokenly before falling into his strong, comforting hug. Finally, she felt safe to weep a little weep.

* * *

><p>Elsa was just coming down the stairs when the front door opened and Maria rushed inside.<p>

"Oh, thank goodness you've come!" exclaimed Elsa, hurrying down the stairs to embrace the young woman. Maria embraced her back but then pulled away.

"How is he? Has anything-"

"The same," replied Elsa sadly. "His fever is still serious, and he doesn't really know anyone, only in some moments. He sleeps soundly enough, but he mumbles, talks in his delirium. Mostly he calls out for you."

Maria took a deep breath. "I want to see him. I'll watch after him and take the shift tonight."

"Why don't you eat something, refresh a little after your journey? You look so weary, my dear."

"Not until I see him."

"Let her," said Dominik to Elsa, who knew better than to argue with his sister's stubbornness.

Elsa nodded, and led her upstairs to the room where Georg was lying ill.


	6. Chapter 6

When Elsa stopped outside of a white-painted door on the second floor, Maria suddenly felt very afraid. For the second time that day, she remembered the image of her father, lying in bed, drenched in sweat and hot with fever. Now she would see Georg in that state . . . Her hands began to tremble.

"Maria?" Elsa questioned, touching her arm gently.

The younger woman suddenly got some courage back, her need to see Georg easily overpowering her fear. She nodded, and Elsa opened the door.

How was it that just seeing him, even in this condition, lifted her heart and filled it as it had not been filled for over a week? It didn't matter that he was lying in a bed, eyes closed in sleep, his face flushed and wet. He was alive, and she was with him again.

"Georg," she breathed, not aware that it was aloud. Elsa, unbeknownst to Maria, gave a small smile at the sound of her voice – there was nothing but love in her voice.

Dr. Kramer, who had been in the room, approached the two women. "Is this the famous Maria?" he inquired in a kind voice.

Elsa nodded, and prodded Maria in the side with her elbow. Maria, who had not been aware anyone else had been in the room as well, tore her gaze away from Georg to the other man in the room. "Um, hello. Are you the doctor?"

"Mm-hm," he said. When Maria's gaze turned back to the man she loved, Dr. Kramer – who had dealt with lots of patients and their families – could see she was asking how he was. "He's just fallen asleep and should sleep soundly for a while. I will be back early in the morning but if you need immediate assistance, call for Frau Katz."

Maria looked to Elsa for explanation. "My housekeeper, who is a registered nurse."

The young woman nodded, and looked back at Georg. The pain hadn't quite hit her yet – now, she was just relieved to be with him again. Like a ghost she seemed to travel across the room to his bedside. Maria sat in the chair right by the bed and looked at Georg. "Oh, my love…" she murmured so softly that Elsa and Dr. Kramer couldn't hear her. She reached out and gently stroked his forehead, pulling back when she realized how hot he was. Then, as if she had done this a million times, picked up the cloth that was soaking in cool water on the bedside table, and gently began to cool his burning face.

Dr. Kramer could see now that he and Elsa were far from the young woman's mind. He could see in everything he had seen of her the love she had for this man. Turning for Elsa, he gently guided her out of the room and closed the door part-way.

"I'll be honest with you, Elsa," said Dr. Kramer, in the most gentle voice possible. "If his fever doesn't break soon, there's very little chance he will make it." Elsa looked stricken, so he gently squeezed her hand and motioned to the open doorway. Both watched Maria's form lovingly bent over the patient. "But he's in the best hands now, so we can't lose hope."

* * *

><p>Maria sat curled in the cozy chair in the corner of the best guest bedroom. Despite herself, she was beginning to doze off. After all, Georg had not woken up or made a peep since she'd entered the room, just kept sleeping. Maria was encouraged by this, that he was sleeping so soundly. At least he was somewhat at peace. Every once in a while, she would stroke his face, both checking his fever and showing her love. He was still very warm, and that had not changed. This scared her, but at least he was sleeping soundly.<p>

But close to midnight, Maria was wakened from her doze by a sound. It was Georg moaning, almost whimpering, moving restlessly in his bed. His eyes were still closed, most likely still asleep, but his fever was rising.

She shot out of her chair, ice cold fear washing over her as she stood above him. His words were coherent now. "Maria . . . Maria . . . where are you, I can't find you . . ."

Any part of her heart that had not belonged to him before now was now completely his. Never before had Maria dreamed she would see Georg so vulnerable, so weak of body . . . and scared. There was fear in his cries.

Without hesitation, Maria reached under the blankets and took his hand. Her other hand grabbed the cloth, dipped it into the cool water in the basin, and wiped his face. "Sshh, sshh . . . I'm here, I'm right here." She was terrified, but her love overcame that, so she was able to speak to him in a soft, reassuring way that his mind needed to hear.

His hand she had taken grasped hers unconsciously in his sleep. "My love . . ." He murmured, but with less fear in his voice; now, through the sleep, there was security.

The young woman had not expected this, to ever believe this true. When Georg had told her he loved her, she'd never doubted it since. But never, _never _had Maria ever imagined Georg ever sounding scared, ever calling out for her as if he . . . _needed_ her.

He needed her. And she needed him just as badly.

Tears in her eyes, Maria lowered her head and brushed her lips against his forehead. She felt a stab in her heart at how damp and scorching hot his skin was. Perhaps she should call for Frau Katz.

Maria started to move towards the door, but Georg's unconscious grip on her hand was everstrong. She turned and looked down at their joined hands, his reaching out from under the blankets. If anything, his grip became unconsciously tighter around her fingers.

No way in hell she was leaving him now.

She walked back to her place beside him, but suddenly that was not enough anymore. All thoughts of propriety out the window at this point, Maria gingerly moved the covers off him, glad to see he was completely dressed in a long night-shirt and pajama bottoms. Without taking her hand from his, she slipped out of her shoes and, very carefully, she climbed onto the bed, over him (very careful not to touch him further) and settled on the opposite, free side of the bed, with him. As gently as she could, Maria rested her body by his, moving his other arm away from his side so she could lean against his side. With her free hand (which she had to reach under her outstretched one that was still grasping Georg's hand), with some difficulty she pulled the covers over them and rested her head on his chest. Though he was sleeping soundly again, he was still very warm and his hand did not loosen its unconscious grip.

Being like this with the man she loved, Maria could feel herself break at last. Realizing that Georg needed her, she had realized how much she had needed him. Also, for the first time, she allowed herself to face the likely possibility that she could lose him forever. The tears finally free to fall, she began to whisper, very softly so as not to wake him but nevertheless hoping his heart could hear.

"Oh, Georg, I've been a fool . . . I've been so blind . . . If only I'd known when we'd danced . . . We could have had so much more time . . . We might even have . . . Please, please don't die before I can tell you . . . please, remember your children . . . they can't lose a father too . . . we need you . . . I need you . . . _I love you . . ._"

Now the young woman gave into her sobs, crying silently as her heart broke. Her free hand clutched the fabric of his shirt, her tears soaking into the silk. She cried, and she cried, and she cried . . .

* * *

><p>But she was not alone. Neither of the two people in the bed were alone. Three people who had already passed were in the room, too, watching, invisible, silent. Two women and a man.<p>

The man stood close by one of the women, who clutched his hand. Clearly, they loved each other. Their eyes, brown and blue, were on Maria, who was sobbing softly and uncontrollably. Nothing but unconditional love was in their gaze. The man's face was set hard to keep from crying, but the woman whom he kept close – who's resemblance to the living woman in the bed was uncanny and apparent – did not stop her own tears. She led the man to the bed, and both bent down to kiss the face of their daughter. To the daughter, it felt as though two warm breezes grazed her cheek, giving unprecidented comfort. Her sobs led to sleep, deep and peaceful sleep, like her lover was in. The parents looked at the man in her arms, and both signed a silent blessing, happy in the man God had chosen for their daughter. With that, they stepped back.

The second woman, who had stood a little apart from the couple, had her eyes on the man in the bed. Her pale hair was down, and though the fever had once ravaged her body, no sign of it was on her face now. Her carriage was that of a queen, it seemed. She looked at the man who she had been married to when alive, and she knew exactly what he was going through. Her heart, though it had stopped beating four years ago, ached for that pain. Her gaze turned to the young woman who was holding him, now sleeping along with him. If alive, she would have felt jealous and angry. But she was beyond this world now, and felt nothing but happiness that the man she had loved kept his promise to her – if a few years too late. She came closer to the bed, and left one last kiss on his face in silent farewell. She also kissed the woman who was holding him in silent blessing. Then she too backed away.

She exchanged a glance with the woman's parents, and a mutual understanding and gratitude passed between them.

* * *

><p>The three spirits watched as Georg woke up. It was the first time his mind felt clear since before his car had crashed. He wasn't sure what had happened after that, so he was convinced now that he was either dead or dreaming. He heard soft breathing near him, looked down, and saw the crown of a head, with short golden hair, resting on his chest. He saw a slender arm that belonged to the body draped across him. Through vision blurred by sleep, Georg saw the nose of the person in bed with him and knew immediately it was Maria. His beloved Maria . . . now he hoped this was a dream, because if it was heaven then she was dead too . . . Not wanting this dream to go away, with some effort he wrapped both of his arms around his sleeping beauty. Even though he knew this was not real, that when he woke up he would wake up alone, he didn't care. He could hold her now . . . He drifted to sleep again, and the lovers found peace in sleep and the presence of each other.<p>

The three spirits, satisfied, disappeared but never left.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the larks heralding the dawn brought Maria out of the security blanket of sleep, albeit slowly. In her first conscious moments with her eyes closed, she tried to remember exactly where she was. The sensation of something loosely holding her was what threw her off and made her think she was dreaming. It felt so very nice, to be in this position. She had a wish to always sleep in a position like this.

Feeling the sensation of a beating heart against her cheek, she remembered just where she was. To feel that his heart was still beating a steady beat brought unspeakable comfort to her. And to realize that she was in his arms brought a blush to her face. Had he woken up some time in the night, or had the action been merely an unconsious reaction to the sensation of her body so close?

With the light of dawn pouring into the room, her self-awareness and virginal modesty crept back into her. Blushing furiously, Maria very gently extricated herself from his unconscious hold and slipped out of bed, smoothing the wrinkles of her dress.

Her face felt raw, and she remember how much she'd cried the night before. She hastened to his side and looked at him closely. Still sleeping, as soundly as anybody could sleep – a good sign. She was about to reach out when the sound of an approaching car made her turn towards the window. Looking down, Maria saw the headlights first and knew that Dr. Kramer had come back, just like he promised. Which meant her shift was over.

Maria was reluctant to leave him at all. She turned back to him and absently raised a hand to push some hair back from his forehead. But when her fingers touched his skin, she froze. Her eyes widened and she bit back a gasp, hardly daring to believe this. Placing her palm flush agaisnt his forehead, and the other gently against his cheek, her heart burst with the reality of the situation.

Smiling fit to burst, Maria removed the hand on his forehead, leaned down, and brushed her lips against his own. "I knew you could do it," she breathed, then ran out of the room to meet the doctor.

Maria practically flew down the stairs, and Dr. Kramer – who was just coming inside – was surprised at the sight. Either something very bad had happened, or something very good had happened.

"Oh, Doctor!" the young woman exclaimed breathlessly, screeching to a halt in front of him just in time. "His fever's broken! I don't know when in the night but it has!"

Dr. Kramer smiled fully, both at the news and feeling the same joy and relief she was emulating. "Thank God."

"Yes, thank God, _thank God_," said Maria, so happy she felt tears in her eyes.

"Is he awake?" asked Dr. Kramer.

"No, sleeping as peacefully as a baby."

"All right, good. He should wake up fairly soon then, once his body has healed and re-energized completely. In the meantime," Dr. Kramer took a good look at her, and could see how the last few days of endless worry had taken its toll on her, by the dark circles under her eyes and the way she almost swayed in her stature. "My order as a licensed physician is that _you_ eat a good meal and rest. The past few days must have been hell for you."

Maria laughed for the first time in over a week. "An accurate observation. Which way is the –" He pointed and she noted it. She looked at him with large eyes. "Will you . . . have someone tell me when he's awake?"

"Of course."

Only then did Maria feel reassured enough to take care of herself.

* * *

><p>Georg woke up, clear of mind and completely revived, around mid-morning. Sitting up, the room looked familiar, but he knew it wasn't his room at home or the hotel in Vienna. When had he been in here before . . .<p>

"Welcome back," said a familiar, smooth voice from somewhere nearby. Turning his head to the right, he saw the figure of Elsa, sitting elegantly on a chair in a corner of the room. She was smiling.

"Elsa! What in the world – Ow!" Georg's hand had gone to the side of his head, and feeling the bruise and healing cut.

"Thankfully, that's the only damage that car crash did to you," said Elsa.

"Car crash . . ." he murmured. Then he remembered: driving in that horrible storm, his wind-sheild wipers suddenly stopping, the headlights out of nowhere that made him swerve . . . "Well, that certainly _is _good news . . . but Elsa, what's . . . that's not the only thing that happened to me."

Elsa gave a kind and sympathetic smile. "Well, I'll tell you what I know. The morning after the storm, Alexander and his passenger found your car not five minutes from my house. Close by, they found you, unconscious, soaked to the skin."

Georg narrowed his eyes, bringing his mind back to after the crash. That was pretty blurry. How much time he'd been out cold from the crash he couldn't say, but it had still been dark outside. "Well, when I came to in the car, it was still dark out and the storm was still going, though it was raining more than thundering. After finding out I could move everything and realizing trying to start the car again would be futile, the only thing I could think of to do is to walk to the nearest house." His fingers, more tentatively, touched the cut on his head. "This explains why I felt so dizzy and had to sit down . . . Must have passed out again . . . But, Elsa, what else . . .?"

"You've had a serious fever, Georg," said Elsa. "The doctor told me last night if your fever didn't break within the next day . . . you probably wouldn't have made it. Thank God it broke last night."

Georg, who himself did not feel sick but felt like he'd been through something rough, nodded. "How long have I been sick?"

"You were found two days ago."

Georg calculated the math in his head, then he gasped. "Maria, the children, do they know?"

He sounded almost panicked. Elsa quickly answered. "They've been informed of everything from the moment you were found. And they'll be relieved to find out you're out of the woods."

But Georg still looked horribly guilty. "I promised her . . . I mean I promised everyone I wouldn't stay longer than I needed to."

"Well, Georg, you hadn't any other choice," she reasoned gently.

"I never should have headed for home in that storm," he whispered, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed. "I should have just waited until the next morning…"

"I won't deny that would have been wiser choice, but we can't turn back time," said Elsa calmly, with the certainty of someone who knew he would be very happy very soon. "What matters now is that you're here, alive, and now well. I'll never stop thanking God that it was Alexander and Dominik who found you."

Georg's head snapped to face Elsa. "Dominik?"

Elsa smiled. "Ah, yes. I had the pleasure of meeting Maria's brother when he played piano for a party I was throwing here the night of the storm. Since the weather was so bad, I put him up here for the night, and when Alexander was driving him to the train station they found you. He's been here ever since."

Georg could hardly believe the coincidence. "Would you mind getting him for me? I'd like to thank him."

"Of course," said Elsa, rising from her chair. "And I'll have Cook prepare a hearty lunch for you. I imagine you must be hungry."

"An accurate observation," said Georg with a chuckle. "When did the doctor say I can return home?" Now that he was well, he wanted to be back in Salzburg as soon as possible, hug his children, and see his beloved.

"To be safe, the doctor wants you to stay here until the morning. You don't have to be confined to bed, just take it easy."

Georg nodded. As she was opening the door, he called, "Elsa?"

She turned around.

"Thank you. _For everything_."

Somehow, Elsa knew that he was thanking her for everything, he was not only thinking of the past few days.

She smiled at her friend, said, "My pleasure," and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Dominik found his sister napping on a sofa near the kitchen, much to his amusement. Gently, he prodded her awake.<p>

"You're supposed to be catching up on food and nourishment, sleepy-head."

"Well," said Maria groggily, rubbing her eyes. "I'm catching up on sleep, too. Is he awake?"

Her brother nodded. "I'm here to get Georg's lunch. I'll ask Cook to make you a meal, too."

Maria looked at Dominik with apprehension. "Does . . . does he know I'm here?"

Dominikk had a mischevious glint in his eye that Maria recognized. "Elsa and I thought maybe you'd like to surprise him. And no, he doesn't know."

After he'd exited into the kitchen, Maria stood and tried to smooth out her dress and hair as best she could. _Oh, I must look a complete mess. _The moment was close at hand, then. By Dominik's words, clearly his arms around her the previous night had been a reaction in sleep to sensation. Her heart sank. She also realized that he'd heard nothing of what she whispered through her tears. Her hands began to shake.

_Lord give me courage. Let the words come out right._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Whew, just call me Speedy Delivery! This story's almost over, and it's just rushing for the finish line. May have to wait a few days for the next chapter - you'll understand my need to make it perfect, right? :) Keep reading and reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

The second floor balcony of Elsa's mansion faced the back of the house, giving an absolutely gorgeous view to the forest and grounds out back. The balcony itself was pretty spacious, with double glass doors with drapes leading out to it. There were several wicker chairs with comfortable cushions, including a spacious lounge couch, and one or two delicate tables.

This was where Dominik and Maria found Georg, standing at the railing with his back to the open doors. Maria, her nerves catching up to her, immediately moved to the side so he was out of her sight, making sure not to make a sound. Dominik caught her with his eyes and was able to stop her from hiding behind a piece of furniture. If he hadn't been carrying a heavy tray of two meals he would have gone after her, but his gaze was enough.

"I brought you some lunch, Georg," said Dominik, entering onto the balcony. Maria slowly crept closer to the door, staying hidden from Georg's view if he were to turn around.

He didn't. "Thank you, Dominik." Georg sounded lost in thought, so Dominik merely put the tray down on one of the two small tables.

"Shall I close the doors?" he asked casually, motioning deftly for Maria to come. She did, slowly, grateful that Georg still had his back to the both of them.

Georg just shrugged and made a non-committal noise. Dominik turned to leave and faced Maria, who stood half-hidden in the doorway. He gave her an encouraging smile and squeeze of the hand, mouthing "_You can do it."_

Maria swallowed and nodded, giving a tremulous smile. With one last reassuring look, Dominik sneaked out of the room. Taking a silent, deep breath, Maria silently stepped onto the balcony, and shut the doors behind her.

Leaning against them now, Maria could tell he was still too lost in thought to sense the presence of another. That was fine with her. She still had no idea what words she was going to use. For now, she just leaned back and looked at him, smiling softly. No longer was he in bed, but standing up. His hair was just a tad messy from the warm August breeze, and even wearing his navy blue robe and silk pajamas, he was the most handsome man she would ever know.

She watched as he sighed, his shoulders relaxing a little more as he leaned his head back a little to look at the clear blue sky. _"Ce rêve bleu," _he softly sang to himself.

Maria's breath caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. Georg was thinking about her! He missed her too! He kept singing.

"_C'est un nouveau monde en couleur_

_Où personne ne nous dit_

_C'est interdit_ . . ."

His voice drifted and he stopped. "Oh, what is it . . ." he murmured to himself, running a hand through his hair.

By now, Maria could keep silent no longer. Her eyes swimming with happy tears, she sang, _"De croire encore au bonheur."_

Georg seemed to freeze in his position. Then he slowly turned around. His midnight blue eyes widened, then blinked hard several times.

"Hello," said Maria shyly smiling.

Georg didn't speak for a few moments. Then he rubbed his eyes with one hand. "My fever must be back," he said.

Maria actually laughed, and then stepped up to him. She felt such a sense of joy seeing him well it couldn't be contained. "Let's see," she said, and raised her palm to his forehead. He almost jumped at the contact, and his eyes closed. "No, you don't have a fever," she said softly, relief evident in her tone. Her hand slid down from his forehead, to his cheek, to his neck; he gave a soft gasp as one of her fingers found his pulse. "You're alive," said Maria, her eyes glowing.

Maria let her hand fall over his heart, where she could feel his heartbeat and breathing accelerate; she could feel hers do the same as well. Her cheeks flushed and she kept her gaze focused on that same third button of his nightshirt. Like she had the night she'd left the villa. But when she felt his hands gently cupping her face. Maria let her face rise up to meet his gaze.

"Please don't tell me you're a dream," he almost whispered. His eyes devoured hers in a heated gaze, taking in the sight he'd been starved for over a week.

The young woman felt her eyes fill with tears again, and she gave a smile. "I'm not a dream," she said, almost laughing. Finally finding the courage she'd been prayed for, Maria gently took his hands and placed them over her strong, beating heart. And when she spoke again, it was soft but strong and sure.

"I'm the woman who loves you."

It took a few moments for those words to sink in with Georg; he was still trying to let himself believe that Maria was here, real, with him. But hearing those words, spoken with such sureness and seriousness . . . feeling the strong beating of her heart beneath his palms . . . those beautiful, honest eyes showing all of the love he could never have dreamed of. This _was _real, then.

Was it just her own tear-filled eyes, or did Maria see tears fill Georg's eyes too? He gave a long exhale, in relief or joy or some strong emotion she was sure was coursing through her own veins now. As he did, he leant forward and their foreheads pressed together. They stood there for how long they didn't know, soaking in the presence of the other, all feelings out in the open now, letting the beautiful reality sink in.

Finally, when Maria simply had to speak, she breathed, "I love you, Georg," and he kissed her.

Just like that. So quickly and so strongly Maria gasped against his lips, and the rest of the world was lost. But she kissed him right back, with every fiber of her being. The dams burst in both of them and there was no turning back. Their arms wrapped around each other, hungry for their lover after over a week of separation, and the joy of reunion after almost losing the other forever. So they kissed and held each other for dear life. The kisses themselves were innocent in a way (lips were all that were used) but they were no less powerful.

Eventually, though, the lack of air, the overwhelming emotions, and Maria's empty stomach caught up to her. So she passed out for two seconds, falling in his strong arms, her head hitting his chest.

"Maria!" Georg exclaimed, catching her. But in no time her eyes were opened again, looking extremely dazed. Quickly, he sat her down on a comfortable chair. "Love, what is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm just . . ." Her eyes found the tray laden with food and drink, and said, "_We need to eat."_

A moment of silence, then Georg, kneeling before her, started to chuckle. Maria, realizing what she had just burst out, blushed furiously but began to giggle. Soon both were laughing uncontrollably, practically sobbing in each others arms.

This is what is called pure happiness.

* * *

><p>When Elsa and Dominik entered onto the second floor balcony, they found the two lovers sitting in chairs opposite each other, with the small table holding the tray between them. Both were just about finished with their meals, which were eaten with gusto. After their little "reunion" had led to Maria's weak moment, Georg had decided it would be best to take things one at a time – as in both eating a good meal and gaining some energy back before any . . . <em>other <em>moments like that.

Both smiled upon seeing their friend and brother. The first thing Dominik did was give an inquiring look to his sister. She was positively glowing, so he was satisfied.

"Glad we didn't interrupt anything," said Elsa teasingly. Maria's cheeks went pink and Georg rolled his eyes, in too good a mood to get annoyed.

"We brought you some fresh strawberries and chocolate," she said as Dominik picked up the empty tray of food and replaced it with the respective bowls of each.

"Thank you so much," said Maria.

"And just a moment ago, we phoned Salzburg," said Dominik. Both lovers instantly became alert and began to ask questions of how everyone was at once. Dominik immediately appeased them. "Everyone is all right, and so happy to hear that you're healed, Georg. They greatly look forward to seeing the both of you tomorrow."

Maria and Georg exchanged a relieved and happy look.

"I've promised them that they will receive a goodnight call from the both of you," said Elsa. "And the little ones have requested both a bedtime story and a lullaby."

After sharing a chuckle, Elsa happily left them on the balcony. Before leaving himself, Dominik looked at Maria again, and Maria answered his unspoken question with a reassuring and happy expression. They squeezed hands and he kissed her forehead before exiting after Elsa, closing the doors behind him, once more leaving Georg and Maria alone.

In response to Georg's inquiring gaze, Maria looked at her lap and said, "He just wanted to make sure I was all right. I was a bit nervous to come out here."

Looking up, she saw Georg looking at her with a loving gaze and a small smile. "Why? You already knew how I felt – wouldn't that make it easier for you?"

Maria chuckled. "Don't think I didn't think of that, but even still . . . I mean, when you told me, the moment was so perfect, everything about it was perfect . . . I wanted mine to be as special for you as it was for me," she finished shyly.

His eyes, if possible, grew even warmer. Georg stood up and walked to her, holding out his hands. "Come here," he murmured. She took his hands and let him help her up. After wrapping his arms around her, he said, "If you had told that to me in a garbage landfill, it would still be the best moment of my life."

Hearing that brought such a relief to Maria, and she hugged her to him. The young woman buried her face in his chest and said, "I'm just relieved I had the chance to tell you at all. Ever since we found out about the storm . . . I was so scared, Georg . . ."

He held her tight to him, burying his own face in her hair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly. "For being so reckless. This whole situation could have been so much worse, I should have just been patient. Please forgive me."

Maria lifted her face to meet his gaze with complete seriousness. "Just promise me you will never do anything that idiotic and scare us like that again." She really meant this.

"I promise," said Georg. "As long as it is in my power, I don't plan to lose my children, or you, again."

He leaned forward to kiss her but stopped, and led her to the lounge seat with comfortable cushions, sitting both of them down sideways on the structure. In response to Maria's confused and disappointed look, he chuckled and said, "I'd rather have you sitting down before I try anything like that again."

She laughed. "Well, there was really no need, I'm fine now." She slipped her hand into his. "I haven't felt so wonderful since my birthday."

Georg smiled and kissed her, but managed to keep it light. "Well, my love," said Georg, pulling up the table carrying the bowls of strawberries and chocolate. "It would be a shame to let this go to waste."

Maria smiled and reached for a strawberry. "My favorite fruit. Dominik must have told Elsa." She took a bite and relished in the sweet taste.

Georg chose a piece of chocolate. "Blueberries are mine, but it's too early for them. Strawberries come close, though."

"Good to know," murmured Maria, savoring her piece of fruit. Georg reached out and with his fingers stroked her neck. She leaned into his touch and gave a soft moan. Whether it was due to the taste of her favorite fruit or his touch on her sensitive skin, she didn't know or care.

"I still can't believe you're here," said Georg. "That you came. When did you come?"

Maria looked at him. "Yesterday, late afternoon. We heard about what had happened to you the day you were found, but I didn't feel comfortable leaving the children. We found as much comfort in each other as we could. Then the next morning, Elsa said on the phone that . . . in your fever you were calling out for me . . ." She shrugged. "The next thing I did was book a train ticket."

Georg couldn't help but gather her close to him and kiss her again, a little stronger than before. "Thank you. You've been so strong through all this. If this had happened and you weren't with the children . . ."

Maria just nodded, and hesitantly kissed his lips lightly. Pulling away, she saw his smile and felt her cheeks go red. She gave herself some space and picked up another strawberry. Understanding her needs, Georg picked up another piece of chocolate. Both were silent for a while as they ate, just holding hands. A flock of birds rose up from the distant trees as a gust of wind sent the branches into their dance. Maria watched, and took a moment to thank God for this moment: sitting here with Georg, who was well and alive, and just as in love with her as she was with him.

This triggered her memory. "May I ask you something, Georg?"

She suddenly looked shy, which intrigued Georg. "Yes?"

"When did you . . . fall in love with me?" She had pondered over this the whole week he had been away, mapping out her own feelings now that she could define them. Now she wanted to know his.

Georg gave a theatrical "Hmm," wrapped his arms around her, and took her with him as he leaned back on the lounge chair. Lying side by side comfortably, Georg stroked her neck as he answered. "Well, that's not a simple question. I began to love you long before I let myself realize it." He gave her the half-smile she loved so much, along with a tender and playful expression in his eyes. "Do you know when I first started loving you?"

Maria shook her head, eyes wide with curiosity.

"That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone," he ended the last word on a chuckle that turned into a real laugh.

"_What?_" she exclaimed, and then she laughed as well. "Why . . . how . . ." She thought back to that moment and couldn't think of a more undignified or embarrassing reaction.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you were?" said Georg, smiling like a schoolboy. "It was the best reaction out of all twelve of the governesses."

Maria's head shot up a little. "You knew about the pinecone?"

Georg shrugged. "You were also the first to not immediately blame, scold or shout at the children. The pinecone trick had become almost routine with each new governess. Safe to say, you passed the obstacle with flying colors, and not only gain the respect of the children, but mine as well."

This new information made Maria shake her head. "The fact that you just let them do that . . ."

Georg gave an innocent look. "It was funny!"

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, for the first time, I don't wish I hadn't acted differently. I was so embarrassed, you have no idea, especially when I remembered _you_ were there."

Georg kissed her nose and chuckled. "Now, back to your initial question," he continued in a more serious tone. "I only discovered I had started loving you then after I'd acknowledged those feelings to myself, and it took a while. As time passed, I would allow myself to acknowledge parts of that love, other feelings. Respect on the day I reconnected with my children. Affection and friendship on those days when we would fall into talking while looking after the children." A flash of regret flashed in his eyes for a moment. "And desire when I caught your eyes when singing 'Edelweiss.'" Maria shivered a little, but kept listening.

"The night of the party, when we danced, I knew in my heart that what I felt for you was not something common, that could just be swept away with time. And that scared me. It's why I drank whiskey that night, trying to deny what that could mean, and spoke those awful words about you."

Maria lowered her eyes, remembering that night for the first time in a long time. Though she had forgiven him, it was still painful to remember his voice when he'd said those things. But the moment passed, and she cupped his own cheek and kissed him, wanting to obliterate those memories from both of their heads. He returned it ardently, and then she pulled away. "Why were you scared to love me?" She was not angry or accusatory; she just wanted to know, and he was grateful for that.

He sighed and continued. "When Agathe was dying, she made me promise, along with loving and looking after our children, to find another love. To find a woman to love and who could love me, so I would not be alone and so my children could have a mother. So our family, and I, could be whole again." His eyes lowered in deep regret. "Well, you know more than most that I did not keep my promise to her about the children. Until you set me straight, that is, and I will be grateful for the rest of my life."

Maria shook her head. "_You _chose to hear them, Georg. _You _chose to sing with them."

He smiled. "And I suppose _I _taught them to sing, right?"

Stumped, she rested her head on the cushion and he did the same, laying side by side on the lounge. "You were saying?" she prompted.

"Yes . . . well, when Agathe made me promise, and after she died, I didn't think it was possible I could love like that again. Then, when you entered my life and I realized I felt very strongly, I was afraid to believe it could be true. You know for how long I mourned for Agathe, and the mistakes I made with the children because I couldn't let her go. So, the morning after the party, she ended any possibility of a romantic relationship between us, and I knew I had to resolve my feelings.

"So, that day, after dropping Elsa off at the train station, I visited Agathe's grave. I did a lot of thinking, talking, remembering there. I also asked her permission to let another woman into my heart, when I realized that she had let me go four years ago. And when I left the grave, I had too. Then, when I came back home, I found you playing with the children by the lake. I saw you, spinning Gretl in your arms, in the sunlight, smiling . . ." He reverently cupped Maria's cheek. "I finally let myself acknowledge the feelings that had been growing since I met you: I had fallen in love with you, completely and truly. That's why I let you go without much of a fight that night – I only wanted you to be happy, to live the life you wanted to live. Plus I was deeply ashamed of myself and vowed never to drink whiskey again."

Maria looked at the man she loved with new eyes. At last, she understood everything. Again, she remembered what she'd heard him say the night of the party, but now the pain was gone. Now she could understand everything he'd gone through; it had been as difficult for him to admit his feelings as it had been for her. Never had she felt closer to him.

Georg became nervous by her silence. "Are you angry?"

Maria's eyes widened. "How could I be? When it took me so long to face my own feelings? Thank you for telling me this, Georg. I can understand now why I forgave you so easily."

Georg turned to lie on his back, and brought Maria close so she rested her arms and chin on his chest, while keeping her lower body beside him. He cupped her face gently. "Words can't describe the happiness I felt when I saw you had come back. And that happiness and my love has only grown from that day on."

Maria smiled and kissed each of his palms.

"And you, Maria? May I ask you the same question?"

"Hmm," said Maria, just as theatrically as he had, resting her cheek on her hands, which were resting over his heart. "I realized I was in love with you the night of my birthday, after I came to my room and laid in bed. It was my last thought falling asleep, and in the morning I let it sink in, as I laid in bed." She sighed. "There were a lot of barriers I had to overcome before I came to that conclusion."

"Tell me, please," pleaded Georg gently, wanting to know everything.

Again, Maria sighed. "Well, some you already know. The first that came was the fact that I was a postulant. It's the biggest reason why I left the villa; I needed to find myself again, find out what God meant for me to do. And he led me back to you and the children."

She paused and accepted the kiss Georg gave her, then continued.

"Then, I suppose . . . the ordinary barrier that comes with anyone going someplace new. I'll always be grateful that you took our courtship slowly, letting me find my feet, never forcing me into a situation that would make me uncomfortable. So that barrier is rapidly receding.

"And finally . . . I suppose I was always aware of the fact that, no matter how I, you or the children felt about each other, to outside eyes I was only the governess, not meant to stay past the summer. I felt like if I acted boldly, it would be . . . frowned upon and I would feel . . ." Her eyes suddenly became distant, widening as a memory she had buried in the back of her heart came bursting across her eyes.

"Maria? Where are you?" Maria came back to the present at the feel of Georg's fingers on her cheek. Letting the seven-year-old memory flesh out in her mind, Maria turned to lie on her back, and looked at a single, wispy cloud as she recounted the tale.

"I had recently turned fourteen, and like Dominik said, I was a tomboy through and through. Girls my age were only interested in making themselves pretty and attracting boys, but I didn't really have much interest.

"Until this boy came to our town and school. His name was Hanschen. A year or two older than me, and . . . it was the first time I looked at a boy and became aware of just why the other girls did the things they do. He was very handsome, and his nickname was Apollo around school. The "sun god." Wavy blond hair, grey eyes, skin almost golden, and a smile that could make any girl swoon. Including me, I must say. He was my first crush.

"I would start to become aware of the way I looked, how I could make it more pleasing to the eye. I watched my behavior more at school, and tried to be more ladylike. Dom thought it was funny, and I suppose it was a sight to see."  
>Her tone was forcibly casual and distant, Georg noticed, and he could sense that this story would not have a happy ending.<p>

Maria continued. "Well, one day after school, he approached me, introduced himself and smiled. Goodness, I almost swooned on the spot. I've never felt so self-conscious in my life before. Anyways, we chatted for a while – well, _he _chatted and I couldn't control my mouth, more like – and he asked me to meet him that evening at the foot-bridge. In our village, if a boy asked a girl to the foot-bridge, it meant he felt something special for her. And if she went, it meant she returned the feelings. So you can imagine how excited I was . . .

"That evening, I dressed in the best dress I had (which wasn't much), brushed my hair out and even put a ribbon in it. Dom was apprehensive about my meeting, thought this was too soon, but I wouldn't hear any bad word and managed to sneak out of the house."

Maria paused for a few moments, her facial expression becoming even more distant if possible, determined not to be hurt by a memory. She kept her eyes on that cloud the whole time.

"Well, I arrived at the foot-bridge, on time for once in my life, and no one was there. I must have waited for close to an hour before I finally gave up. All I could think about was if . . . Hanschen was all right. Maybe he'd been seriously hurt." She gave a hollow chuckle that was cold. "Walking home, I heard distant laughter near the schoolyard, which was on the way . . . There were some boys loafing around . . . Including Hanschen . . . At first I thought he must have forgotten . . ." Her jaw tightened. "Then I heard them all joking and laughing about me. I won't go into details, I'd rather forget as soon as possible."

Georg felt sick, and very angry. Whoever this Hanschen was, he hoped he was rotting in hell. "Bastards . . ."

His whispered outburst brought a small, but genuine smile to Maria's face, and seemed to relax her a little. When she resumed, her tone was more genuine and relaxed. "Well, I didn't have the nerve to make my presence known completely. But I did make a very undignified noise that I thought most closely resembled a demon from hell and made all of them scream and run off." She couldn't quite hide the satisfactory smile that appeared on her face, but it soon disappeared. Her face became almost pained again, and she sat up. "I didn't manage to sneak back in and my uncle had had a few bottles . . . but the whole time I felt his belt on my back . . . that pain was nothing to the humiliation I felt."

She hung her head, and Georg could see it was taking every bit of her control not to cry. "I never so much as looked at Hanschen, or any boy again, if I could help it. Only reaffirmed in my mind my resolution to be a nun, if anything."

She breathed deeply. "I haven't even thought about that for years, even after I met you. But I can see how, on an unconscious level, it would make me very cautious. The experience made me believe that . . . not only were boys not worth it . . . _I _wasn't either. Lost my confidence for a long time."

Her story ended, Georg was speechless. His heart was breaking for her, and he wanted nothing more than to beat up that idiot boy. But even more, he wanted to comfort his Maria. Like her, he now understood so much of their past better now. He sat up and gently turned her face to his. "Do you remember what you told me the night you left, just before you left the kitchen?"

All hardness in her face vanished, and a healing smile lit up her face. "That I'm worth it."

He returned her smile. "I would say you have your confidence back."

For a moment, Maria thought of the days she had traveled to the Von Trapp villa, one for the first time and one a return journey. Both were proof of days where she doubted she had her confidence but had grabbed it by the tips of her fingers. And there would be future days where she would feel like she needed to find it. But it would always be there. The pain of that distant memory seemed to disappear now that she'd spoken it aloud. Not for seven years had she spoken about it, since telling Dom the story tearfully. Now that it was out, with time and this great love, it harmlessly flew away.

In reply to his statement, Maria said, "Thanks to a few people. God, Dom, the Reverend Mother, the children, Max, Elsa . . ." She pressed her forehead to his and took both of his hands, ". . . and you."

Looking down at their joined hands, Georg caressed them with his thumbs. "Like you, I understand a lot more now, except for one thing: _how _on Earth you came to love me after that?"

Maria giggled and pulled away to look at his face. A playful sparkle was in her bright eyes, and his heart rejoiced. "Well, for one, you were not a teenage boy. That experience in my life made me hate every teenage boy – with the exception of Dominik. Second, you don't look a thing like the so-called 'Apollo.' Thirdly, you're a quiet and private man as opposed to an arrogant, hot-headed teenager who fishes for compliments from anybody." She giggled again. "And fourth, the fact that you weren't friendly to me at first probably helped too . . . It would certainly explained why I first started loving _you _the moment you blew that silly whistle."

A moment of silence, when Georg's gaze turned so loving it brought tears to Maria's eyes. "Oh, my love…" he murmured against her lips before kissing her strongly. She melted against him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They simultaneously leant back onto the lounge, arms wrapped around each other and lips locked. Her lips parted naturally, and she moaned softly when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She gasped at the pleasure she felt from it, how natural it seemed, and her body unconsciously stiffened a little.

Georg felt it and immediately pulled back. "I'm sorry, Maria, I couldn't help myself."

"No, no, don't apologize, I just . . ." Her cheeks burned like fire and she avoided eye contact. "I just didn't know that . . . people used their . . . um . . ."

Georg gave his small smile, brushing his fingers against her flushed cheek. "I didn't make you uncomfortable then?"

Maria shook her head. "C-could you . . . try that again?"

His smile was truly wicked when he pressed his lips back to hers. Again, she parted her lips and let him in to taste her. It wasn't long before her tongue tentatively began to mimic his own, a fast learner. Soon their tongues were dancing gracefully together, soft moans coming from both their throats. Georg had gently rolled her onto her back on the lounge, balancing his own weight on his arms so as not to overwhelm her. But when he felt a certain area below his belt getting a little tight, he gently ended the kiss and settled down beside her.

Maria looked more than a little dazed. "Oh, my . . ." she breathed.

He laughed and pulled her to him in a hug, side by side on the lounge. When he looked at her face again, Georg spoke again. "There is one other thing I would like to know, my love: Last night, I dreamt I was holding you in my arms in bed . . . That wasn't a dream, was it?"

Her cheeks, already red, stayed red but she shook her head. "I thought I was going to lose you . . . and I wanted to know what it would feel like."

Very tenderly, Georg leaned forward, and kissed her neck several times. A warm feeling spread throughout her body. He hugged her tighter, and her arms responded in kind. The lovers had found each other, and would be damned if they let each other go.

"_Thank you, Maria."_

"_I love you, Georg."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Whew! I'm one exhausted writer, wanting to get this chapter right. I hope it was worth the wait!_


	9. Chapter 9

Frau Helga Schmidt had worked at with the Von Trapp family since the Captain had married his first wife. She had watched each of the seven children come into the world and watched them grow. And in her more than a score of years working for this family, she had seen everything but the greatest joys to the most painful sorrows.

And this day in late August would be counted among the greatest joys. She knew this even before the day came, the evening before when the telephone call from Vienna had come. She had watched from a distance as each of the seven children had a chance to speak to their father on the phone. Some faces were wet with happy tears, but all had broad smiles on their faces.

The next day, it was all that she and Herr Detweiler could do to keep the children distracted. Even though the Captain, Maria and her brother were not due until the afternoon, the children were nothing but restless all morning. Gretl asked three times at breakfast whether her father and governess might come home earlier.

Finally, Herr Detweiler had succeeded in taking the children outside, venting their impatience through singing. They really did sound absolutely wonderful, but she knew that her employer would never consent to them singing in the festival. Oh, well. Perhaps some things were too precious to share.

This worked so well that the children and Max did not hear the sound of a car driving up to the house, but she did. Joy and relief filling her, Frau Schmidt rushed to the front door, Franz following behind her at a more regular pace. Obviously he heard the car approaching as well.

She opened the door to see the Captain getting out of the driver's seat, a happy smile on his face and looking as well as he did the last time she had seen him. Out of the back seats emerged Fraulein Maria and a young man she had never seen before. It must be Dominik; the Captain had told her on the phone last night that he had come for a week long stay.

"Oh, Captain, welcome home!" said Frau Schmidt, clapping her hands together.

Her employer smiled. "I think it goes without saying that it is _very _good to be back home."

"I would agree, sir," said Franz, displaying a small but rare smile. "Shall I take your luggage up to your room?"

"Yes, thank you," said Georg. "Now, Frau Schmidt, where are the seven urchins you've had to look after?" He spoke in a casual tone, but no one could deny the anticipation and need in his eyes for his children.

"Out back with Herr Detweiler, singing away their excitement."

The five adults immediately proceeded into the house. Franz, carrying the luggage, headed up the stairs to do his task. The four remaining adults paused in the hall when they heard the sound of the children singing. Frau Schmidt looked at her employer's face and her breath caught in her throat, tears coming unexpectedly to her eyes at the sight of his bright eyes and small smile.

He turned to young Maria, who's reflection mirrored his own, and she said, "Go, love." Frau Schmidt smiled when she heard this; so the two had come to terms with their feelings after all. How many nights had she looked out the window before bed and seen those two walking the grounds, hand in hand? Personally, she thought that this young woman – whom she had quite underestimated on first meeting – was the answer to all of this family's prayers.

The Captain squeezed her hand in reply then headed towards the direction of his children's voices. He opened the doors and there was an immediate hush. Frau Schmidt watched through the open doorway as the Captain and his children rushed towards each other. Inexplicably, Frau Schmidt turned away from the sight; even from this distance, she felt like she was intruding on a moment too precious to share. She had been right about that, she realized.

Frau Schmidt turned her gaze towards the other two adults with her. Dominik had a look of content happiness on his face as he watched the beautiful reunion outside. Then she turned her gaze to Fraulein Maria and was startled. There were tears in her eyes, which didn't surprise her, but the expression in them did. Mingled with the happiness of seeing the family together were emotions that Frau Schmidt couldn't name, whether they were good or bad even she didn't know.

When little Marta was heard to say, "You came back, Papa, you came back!" Maria seemed to break inside. She muttered something about going upstairs to unpack and practically ran up the stairs carrying her luggage and her face set. Dominik watched after her with a look of understanding until she disappeared, then turned to Frau Schmidt.

"Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Dominik," he said in a pleasant voice, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I've heard so much about you," she replied, shaking his hand, her mind still on the distraught Maria. "I'm Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper."

He nodded his head in the direction Maria had run. "Could you keep her company?" he asked, the concern of a brother evident in his voice.

"Of course," said Frau Schmidt, and immediately set out after her. As she ascended to the second floor, she heard the sounds of the family coming back in, and the Captain introducing the children to Dominik. He was a kind and gentle soul, she could see that right away.

Coming to Maria's room she found the door slightly open. She knocked softly as she opened it all the way, revealing Maria hunched over her suitcase, which was lying open on the bed, her shoulders shaking. The young woman seemed to sense who it was and gave a slight smile without looking at Frau Schmidt or moving her position.

"Forgive me," she murmured. "I think the past few days have caught up with me . . . And now they're over . . . and everyone I love is safe, under the same roof . . . I haven't had that since . . ."

Frau Schmidt could somehow sense there was something bothering her along with this, but decided not to ask. Instead, she smiled kindly when the younger woman turned her gaze to her, and nodded in understanding. "Let me help you unpack," said Frau Schmidt kindly, approaching the bed and picking up one of Maria's dresses.

Maria gave a smile of gratitude, and the two women completed their tasks in silence. All the while, Frau Schmidt thought, _If he doesn't make her a permanent member of this family, there is no good left in this world._

* * *

><p>A little while later, Georg and Dominik were taking a walk outside on the grounds.<p>

The older man had noticed something in the younger man's eyes when he'd explained how Maria was upstairs packing and would come out when she was ready. Something was not quite right. Hearing now that she had rushed up crying had him worried.

"What's wrong?"

Dominik sighed. "You know her parent's died when we were eight . . . did she ever tell you how?"

Georg searched his memory, and shook his head.

"Well," said Dominik heavily, as he remembered a sad time, "Her father caught the scarlet fever from a carpenter he worked with. The case turned out to be much more severe than anyone expected, him being a strong and healthy man. Maria stayed with me at my home, since my parents were abroad traveling and my governess always liked her. But Maria's mother never left her husband's side.

"Except once. She came to take Maria home one last time, to say good-bye to her father, who had taken a turn for the worse he couldn't go back from. Both hugged her goodbye and her mother brought her back to my house."

The two men sat down on a bench, Dominik's face reflecting past pain. "All day, every day, she would sit at my bedroom window and watch for her mother. But she never came. She caught the fever from being with her husband so long. They died within a few days of each other, first the father than the mother . . . When the doctor came to the house and broke the news to Maria . . . and the fact that she had to move in with that . . . _monster . . ."_

There was a tense moment of silence as Dominik regained his normally peaceful temper and Georg processed this new information. How horrible . . . at least he was able to stay by Agathe's side while she was sick . . . Maria had to be kept away . . .

Dominik sighed. "Well, anyway, I imagine that seeing you coming home to your children reminded Maria of what she was denied . . . As happy and relieved as she is that the worst is over, I know this crossed her mind. Only that would make her shut herself away from you and the children."

Georg contemplated all of this new information, and only further resolved in the resolution he and his children had come to just a short time ago. "Thank you, Dominik. Not only for telling me this . . . but I now understand what Maria meant when she said you were the reason she made it through. What she suffered . . ."

Dominik shook his head. "I can't take all of the credit. God blessed her with a strength and heart I continued to be awed by all our lives. He and those things got her through more than me. After all, I was her age, a child myself. All I could really do was be there for her."

"And that made all the difference," said Georg with conviction. He stood up, and so did Dominik. "There is something else I must speak to you about. I realize that one normally goes to the parents, but given the circumstances . . ." Georg pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Dominik.

When he saw it, he smiled. "Good. Very good. Not too big or vulgar, she wouldn't want fuss. And yes, you have my full blessing. All I want is for my sister to be happy and taken care of. I know with you and the children, she will be."

The two men embraced like brothers, and Dominik pointed Georg in the direction he had seen his sister going.

* * *

><p>Maria walked idly around a tree near the glass gazebo in the late afternoon sun. It must be nearly dinner time, and soon she would have to go inside and change. But she didn't have the courage yet. She felt too ashamed. Ashamed that she could not face any of the family, feeling if she did she would start crying again. But no matter what she did – stayed away or saw them and cried – she was dampening the joyous feeling around the villa. What was wrong with her?<p>

_Oh, well, I know what's wrong with me, but I still hate it._

As she sat down on the nearby stone bench, a thought came to her: there was less than a week left of summer. Then the children would begin school, and would no longer be in need of a governess. What would people say about her staying when, to outside eyes, there was no need of her? The fact that she and Georg were in love would translate to the upper-class as one thing: she was his plaything. She was sure of it.

Maria hung her head. She would have to tell Georg that she would have to move out when the month ended. Perhaps the Reverend Mother would give her temporary shelter . . .

"Hello."

Her head shot up and she saw Georg standing under the nearby tree she had just been circling. So busy with her thoughts she hadn't noticed him coming. Even with everything, seeing him caused her heart to lift with joy.

"I thought I – just might find you here," he said. His tone was forcibly casual and playful, but his movements were restless. As if he were trying to hide some kind of . . . nervous feeling.

Maria stood up. "Georg, what is it?"

_How can she read me so well? And I used to be a master of hiding my emotions . . ._ _I need to calm my heart._ Quickly, he stepped up to Maria and took her hands, squeezing them, hoping some of that strength Dominik had described would transfer temporarily to him. "I just . . . I wanted to . . . I need to talk to you."

He hadn't meant to sound so serious; by the look on her face, she immediately assumed bad news.

"All right," Maria said, keeping the tremor from her voice.

Georg kept one of his hands in hers as he walked into the gazebo, more for the sake of giving him a few extra moments to gather himself and find the proper words. Yet as they entered the glass structure, he found himself thinking what had made him choose this particular architecture . . . _Focus!_

Maria knew the man she loved quite well, and by now had deduced that he was uneasy or nervous about something. Stepping in front of him and caressing his cheek with her free hand, she said, "Georg, talk to me. I can see something is on your mind."

In that moment, looking at her, Georg realized why he was so nervous: if she refused, he and his children would be plunged into a sadness they probably could not survive. They could not lose their angel. He could not lose his love.

This revelation brought him the courage he had been looking for. Taking both her hands in his, he began. "Maria, I've just been thinking, and I've realized that next week marks the end of the month, when the children will start school again."

So he had been thinking what she had been thinking. She hung her head and nodded.

"Which means that there would be no reason for them to continue to have a governess."

Again, she nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "I have been thinking that too. I suppose, then, that I will leave when Dominik does, perhaps stay at the Abbey for a few days until I can find a place for myself –"

"Absolutely not."

The finality of his tone made her look up. His blue eyes had nothing but conviction. "Georg, what would people say if I stayed? A governess that is no longer needed but still stays? Just because she's in love with her employer?"

Georg could not help the smile that appeared as he heard the last part, but stayed on track. "Well, you would no longer be the governess, obviously."

Maria's eyes narrowed. She might not like where this conversation was leading to.

What Georg did next removed any such thoughts from her mind.

"Well, then, allow me to clarify." And with that, he got down on one knee.


	10. Chapter 10

The seven children, Frau Schmidt, Uncle Max and Dominik were all on the terrace. Only the adults tried to mask their anticipation. The children, on the other hand . . .

"What's taking them so long?" asked Kurt, craning his neck in the direction of the gazebo, but it couldn't been seen from the terrace.

"Does it always take this long to propose?" asked Frederich, imitating the actions of his brother.

Frau Schmidt laughed. "You can't put a normal time frame on something like this. It is a big question, and a big decision. Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough."

This didn't really help their impatience. "What if she refuses?" asked Louisa, who was most like her father and usually the first to think the worst.

"Don't be silly," said Brigitta, who of all of the children looked the calmest. After all, it was she who had predicted from the start the love between their father and governess. "They're in love, of course she won't refuse. And remember what she promised us before she left?"

"That as long as it was in her power, she would never leave us," said Liesl, putting all of her hopes on that promise now.

"I hope she will be our Mother," said Marta, holding her doll tightly to her. "I love her so much."

"We all do," said Kurt, wrapping his arm around his favorite sister.

A silence followed and they waited some more. Brigitta went to the terrace railing and looked in the direction of the gazebo. For a minute, she saw nothing. Then she saw something that made her eyes widen and her heart nearly stop.

"Oh, no . . ." she said, and everyone rushed towards her and looked in the direction she was pointing. Though they were a ways off, it was clear that their father was walking back to the house, carrying Maria in his arms.

They started to panic, thinking she had been hurt, or she was unconscious. But before anyone could do anything, they came closer and were able to see them better. No, their governess was not unconscious. She was very much conscious, her arms wrapped around their father's neck and her head resting on his shoulder. And their father looked like he'd just conquered the world.

When they saw everyone on the terrace, the Captain flashed the biggest smile and Maria waved. And on her ring finger was a ring.

And then all heaven broke loose.

Georg let down Maria just before the children pummeled them both in hugs and exclamations of joy. Maria barely saw who she was hugging and judged on size. At one point she even fell to the ground. Brigitta and Marta especially could not hold back their tears and hugged her fiercely.

"Now you won't ever go," Marta had murmured into her dress.

Maria kissed her head. "Never."

* * *

><p>On the last night of the month, Maria stood by the gate to the lake, gazing out over the water. The past few days had been the best of her life. To be with every person alive that she loved under the same roof . . . nothing could replace that.<p>

Though she had only been engaged for less than a week, wedding plans were already underway; both wanted to be married as soon as was appropriate. She and Elsa had already had two long talks on the telephone, discussing details, and she was planning to come to Salzburg for a visit the following week. Maria was so grateful for this friendship, because without her, she would be completely lost in this area.

Max was his usual, charming, sponging self: annoying Georg, flattering Maria, entertaining the children, and now becoming fast friends with her brother.

Dominik, to her relief, had been accepted into the fold right away by the children. By now they were calling him "Uncle Dom." It would be sad to see him leave tomorrow for his next job, but she was used to that by now. In fact, it would be easier now, knowing she was with people she loved near her.

And to think, if things had gone as originally planned for her this summer, she would be back at the Abbey by now, thinking that was her home. Now, she could imagine no home without those inside the villa.

She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the afternoon last week when Georg had asked the question that had secured her place in the family . . .

_ Maria's eyes widened at the sight of Georg down on one knee before her. He held both of her hands and suddenly seemed to be nervous again._

_ Georg let out a nervous chuckle before speaking, looking at their joined hands. "Perhaps I'm ruining everything by doing this . . . perhaps you would prefer more time . . . or maybe not even that. After all, I am older than you, with seven children from a previous marriage, certainly not a clean slate. Not only that, with the foolish things I've done, you should have no reason to love me, or to give me the answer I so hope to hear."_

_ Then he looked into her eyes, and Maria saw the world in his. "However, I have to take this chance. Because you've saved my life. In every possible way. The moment I met you, I came back to life. My heart came back to life. The road to this point has not been easy, and the future will not always be easy either. But I can't . . . just can't contemplate a happy life without you by my side. To my children and myself, you are an angel, a miracle. This family would not be whole without you. I would be lost without you."_

_ By this point, tears were spilling down Maria's cheeks, and she gasped when Georg pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it close to her hand. The ring was simple and lovely: a pearl surrounded by very tiny diamonds on a silver band. Looking at her, his eyes began to water too. "I am in love with you, Maria Rainer, and always will be. Will you marry me?"_

_ Exactly two seconds passed before a radiant smile spread across Maria's face through her tears. "Yes, Georg, I will," she said, her voice shaking and nodding her head._

_ Now Georg smiled, his face suddenly looking twenty years younger. He slipped the ring onto the proper finger, and then kissed the spot long and hard. Suddenly he began to shake a little, and wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face in her stomach._

_ She felt him quivering and, when she felt a wetness where his face was, bent down and kissed his head, stroking his hair. "Oh, beloved . . ." she murmured. _

_ And they stayed in that position for a long time. Then, so quickly her head spun, Georg had stood up and kissed her over and over again . . ._

A pair of arms encircling her waist from behind brought her back from the flashback. Maria smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "Good evening."

"Hello, my love," murmured Georg, kissing her ear. "All are settled and in bed." It had been his turn to put them to bed.

"Good," she said lazily, and looked out at the water, reveling in the feel of his warmth surrounding her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She smiled again and turned around. "Just thinking of how much has changed in the past three months. For everybody."

Georg nodded. "Seems like the difference between night and day, when compared. And can it be agreed upon that things have changed for the better?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, he began to chuckle, causing her to raise it again. "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering something that happened when I led the children upstairs to bed. Your brother gathered us together and thanked us."

"For the hospitality?"  
>"Not just that." He caressed her cheek. "Also for loving his sister."<p>

Maria bit her lip and closed her eyes. "You know, ten years ago, I would have said that my life was so cursed and dark, and that God had forgotten about me." She opened her eyes. "Now I know He never did, and blessed me more than I ever deserved."

"That's not true," said Georg, kissing her forehead. "With everything you have done for our children, our family, and myself . . . you deserve every happiness in the world. And I intend to make sure you _are _happy and loved for the rest of your life."

Now Maria cupped his face. "You did just as much for me. You and the children have given me the greatest things in the world: love, a family, and a home. Things I've dreamed of since I lost my parents. And I know now they can be at peace, knowing I am in love and loved by the finest, bravest man I have ever known. There will never be enough time to show you my gratitude."

"I could say the same thing, my Maria," said Georg, His arms tightened around her and a smile lighted his face. "But we have the rest of our lives to try."

Now she smiled. In that moment, she had never been more grateful to God, who had never abandoned her. And when their lips met in a powerful kiss, Maria could only think one thing:

_This must be what paradise is._

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Whew! And that marks an end to this four-act story. I can't express my gratitude for all of the people who read and reviewed, keeping it going. This is far from the last time you will hear from me; there are quite a few stories in my head, now the problem will be which one to write first!_

_May God bless and thank you once again!_


End file.
